


Thus began a cycle of bond and blood

by silurica



Series: Look to Love, Always [17]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silurica/pseuds/silurica
Summary: Information about "The Aviary", a group of Licentiates in London.
Series: Look to Love, Always [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068755





	Thus began a cycle of bond and blood

**Author's Note:**

> The first part was written as an entry for [Memories of Fallen London Competition](http://www.failbettergames.com/fallen-london-is-10/), Best Headcanon of the Decade category. I wanted to write something like the sidebar snippets.
> 
> The second part was originally a part of a character profile. It had to be scrapped since I couldn't fit it, but I was rather attached to it, so I posted it separately.

“A Licentiate’s list cannot be given, only taken.” This is the first rule in this profession. A small group of Licentiates realized: there is no rule against them working together to groom a particular kind of successors. That was the beginning of their little organization. The basic of it is simple: these elite assassins will take in pupils, and a pupil graduates when they have successfully killed one of the mentors, claimed their list of aliases, writ in gant.

More than that, little about them is known for certain. They educate their pupils to fit into any kind of society unnoticed. They adopt pupils only when the flight of bats is right. They have Jack-of-Smiles as a member. They know how to kill a Master. They have a working relationship with the Civet. They name their pupils after birds. And so the rumours go one after another.

Next time, take a look around you. Perhaps the orphanage on your way to work is a part of the organization. Perhaps that philanthropist you have heard of is a member of it. Perhaps your neighbour or friend is a graduate from the organization. Perhaps you will be their next target.

* * *

A makeshift storybook. The cover was signed by “Wren,” presumed to be the author. It’s the prized belonging of someone with the same name.

_Once upon a time, there was a caged little bird, bright and gold as sunlight. Lovely the little bird may look, but he carried the stench of blood on him, and with every passing day, the smell only grew stronger. The little bird danced and sang so beautifully, however, and he was prized by his owner._

_One day, the owner decided to move the little bird to a bigger cage. To prepare the little bird, they first have to drown him in violet petals in order to obscure the stench of blood. If the little bird can find his way out from the flowerbed, he shall be deemed worthy, and no bird will rival him. Can the little bird do it?_

…the rest of the book is blank.


End file.
